The present invention relates in general to scraper-chain conveyors. As is known such conveyors are often employed in mine workings and usually the conveyors are composed of a series of channel sections or pans which are arranged end-to-end and interconnected with one another. The connections between the individual channel sections are usually designed to permit some angular mobility between the ends of adjacent channel sections. It is also known to provide means, such as brackets welded to the side walls of the channel sections, for carrying other accessories or attachments, for example spillage or guard plates or machine guides. During operation the channel sections and their connections can be subjected to very high loads which in some circumstances can cause deformation or fracture. This is particularly so where the conveyor is connected through shifting rams to roof supports.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved construction for the channel sections and more particularly to provide an assembly which can reinforce the channel sections and enable a variety of attachments to be secured thereto.